Today's user devices are capable of using an ever-increasing variety of applications that continue to improve the user's experience. The ever-increasing variety of applications enable a user device to manage an array of file types, such as documents, images, video, music, text messages, data, etc., and/or to perform operations on the files, such as transferring, uploading/downloading, emailing, instant messaging, saving, opening, etc. Users usually perform a task by opening an application on a desktop of a user device (e.g., by opening a user interface associated with the application) and using the application to perform an operation on a file. However, users are performing increasingly complex tasks by opening a variety of applications on a desktop of a user device (e.g., by opening a variety of user interfaces associated with the variety of applications) that permit the user to perform multiple operations on a file. Unfortunately, performing the increasingly complex tasks, using the variety of applications, are making it more and more difficult for users to keep track of the multiple user interfaces corresponding to the variety of applications, which detracts from the user's experience.